The Diner
by OrangeMonkey7
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas go out for some pie.  Dean gets Cas to try some and finds the way Castiel eats it very seductive, apparently.  Slash.  Dean/Cas.  Rated M for sexual content.


Dean and Castiel have sex behind pie house.

"Cas." Dean addressed the angel staring out the window. "Want some pie? It's real good."

"Oh. I don't need to eat food. You know that." Cas stared at Dean's mouth. His tongue would come out to suck in and swallow the pie and all that whipped cream. Cas looked back out the window when he realized Sam saw him staring.

"Oh, come on. You've never had it. It's a diner. Diners have great pie." Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, stop being so bothersome. He doesn't eat." Sam was annoyed by his older brother's pleading.

Cas, however, was intrigued by pie. Mostly the whipped cream. It seemed so light. "Um, I'll try some. What's in it?"

"Cherry. Cherry pie is the best." Dean cut off a piece of his pie. He placed it on Castiel's plate.

Castiel brought up a piece to his mouth on his fork. As he was doing this, Dean was staring intently at him. His eyes, his lips, his facial expression. Cas swallowed the cherry goodness. Cas grinned. "That's sweet. I like it."

Dean grinned his signature curled smirk.

"Dean, get that expression off your face or I'll slap you." Sam was in the perfect position to slap him too. Sam was sitting next to Cas and across from Dean. They were in a comfy booth. Cas was more directly in front of Dean though. Sam could slap him at an angle.

Dean stopped smiling. Instead, he cocked his head a bit and looked at Cas intensely. He watched Cas lick all of the whipped cream off of his lips. Cas put some whipped cream on his finger and started sucking on it. "So, ya like the whipped cream, eh?"

"I think I have a…um…sweet tooth." Cas stammered. Cas noticed Dean gazing at his lips. "Do I have some cream on my face?"

"Uh, no." Dean cleared his throat.

Sam gave Dean one of those "I know exactly what you were doing looks." Dean looked back innocently, confused. Sam thought, "He has no clue." Sam asked Dean, "Um, Dean can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

Dean walked out. "What the hell, Sam? Private chats? This isn't second grade."

"This is because of you. You've been staring at Cas' lips for the past five minutes. Care to explain?" Sam asked.

"I just wanted to see Castiel's reaction. Stop being a gay bitch, Sam." Dean walked back inside and sat down across from Castiel.

Castiel finished off his last bite of pie and looked up. "What was that about?"

"There's a case. Sam's going to take it. Alone."

"What? Fighting again?"

Dean just gave a "Please, don't talk about this" look. Sam walked in.

Castiel ordered another slice of pie. So did Dean, obviously. Castiel bit his lip as the pie came. Castiel licked them like a dog. Dean moaned at the sight. At that moment, Dean suddenly reached across the table and grabbed Cas' old blue tie. He pulled it to bring himself closer to Cas and planted a kiss on the angel man. Cas moaned and kissed back. Dean separated their lips a bit and slid his tongue into Cas' mouth. They kissed for a moment, but then Sam left. He grabbed his keys to the new and crappy car and went back to the motel, trying to block out the sight he'd just seen.

Dean and Cas broke apart, but were still close hovering above the table. Dean hadn't felt that great since he made out with that chick under the bleachers in high school. She had given him one the best hand jobs of his life. Dean pulled Cas by his tie out the door. The Impala was parked behind the diner. Dean pushed Castiel against the brick building and swirled his tongue around in Cas' mouth. Dean found his hands moving up and down Cas' body. They found their way under the trenchcoat and suit to feel the sculpted abs.

"Dean." Cas half moaned and half yelled. He pushed Dean off of him.

"What? I got the impression you-" At that, Cas kept pushing Dean back until he was spread out on the hood of the Impala. Cas climbed on top of the hunter, so Dean's legs were between his. Cas' pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth eagerly. His tongue roamed almost violently.

Dean was enjoying not being the man for once. Not being on top felt thrilling. This was better than that make out and hand job under the bleachers.

Cas could feel some pressure near his groin. He quickly glanced down when Dean's eyes were closed and saw that it was Dean's erection pushing through his jeans. He could feel his own penis hardening by the second. His blood pressure shot up, or down in that sense. Cas started feeling Dean. His muscles were so buff. His abs were so firm. And then he tugged gently at the edge of Dean's jeans.

Dean perked up. "Woah. Are you sure you want to-" But, once again, Cas proceeded and started to unzip the jeans.

Cas stopped to see if anyone was around. Cas wanted to do this in private. This is when he realized the diner had closed and they were the only ones on the entire lot. Cas slid off Dean's worn in jeans easily. Cas pushed Dean farther up on the hood and slid his boxers off.

"Eh. Sex on the top of a car. That's new. I've had it in the back of a car, the driver's seat, even while driving, but this is new. Well, so is a man." Dean exclaimed.

The breeze made Dean's erection become harder. Cas took off his trenchcoat, jacket, and shirt. He left the tie. Dean liked to pull it. Dean reached down and pulled off his angel's trousers and boxers. Cas lowered himself a bit for better positioning. The angel smiled up at the naked hunter. Cas gripped Dean's cock and started stroking it up and down, nice and smooth. As he did this he raised himself back on top of Dean to kiss him. Cas gently sucked on the side of Dean's neck. Dean tossed his head back in pleasure. Dean moaned gradually loader and loader. A couple minutes later, Dean climaxed. At that, Dean flipped over so he was on top of Castiel. Dean straddled himself over Cas. Cas reached up and pulled himself farther up onto the hood of the Impala. Dean leant down and brushed his tongue along the head of Cas' penis. Cas bucked at the feel.

"Dean." Cas moaned. "Please. I'm begging you. Not teasing." Cas pleaded at the hunter, eyes full of lust.

Dean placed his whole mouth around Castiel's cock and sucked. Dean moved his mouth up and down smoothly. Cas moaned extremely load, throwing his arms back, gripping onto the car.

Dean stopped for a moment. "Cas, I know you're new to this, so I'll tell you this. Don't try to hold back. Let happen what may." Dean grinned as he knew it took a lot for Cas not to come right then. Dean had only gotten started.

Dean continued sucking moving up and down, gradually increasing his speed. Dean stopped with his mouth around the whole penis and sucked hard, trying to get Cas closer to letting himself come. He continued moving up and down quickly and sucking harder. Cas moaned and finally came. The feel of Cas' fluid in his mouth felt great and he deep throated it. He kept sucking on the penis as more cum came out. He kept sucking. He looked up at the angel. He had a face of complete pleasure. Even though Cas wasn't finished, Dean stopped for a second, and asked, "Almost finished there, Cas?" Cas looked down and realized he was still coming.

"Oh." Cas gave one ultra moan. Dean's mouth was back to sucking all the come being released. Finally, Cas was done.

"That was." Dean was trying to think of an appropriate word. "Thrilling."

Cas tongued Dean for a few more moments. They redressed.

The two climbed in the car to go back to the motel. "So, Sam?" Dean wondered what his brother would say. "If I told him we did it on the Impala, he'd freak."

"Haha." Castiel laughed. "Yeah, but let's not ruin it for him."

"Aw. Why not?"

"You can be evil, you know that?"

"Yeah. I'm such a dick sometimes."

"More like you have such a dick sometimes." Cas made his joke.

"Haha, very funny, my angel." Dean smiled. "He probably will be appalled by it all."

"And he doesn't even know we had sex." Cas gently bit his lip.

The two drove back to the motel. They entered the room. Cas' tie was still crooked and his shirt was a button over opened.

"Uh, hi Sam." Dean beamed.

"Is your gay parade over?"

"Yes. For now. We had sex on the Impala." Cas informed Sam.

"Oh, dear God. Cas that is way too much info and highly disturbing." Dean grabbed Cas' tie and gave him a French kiss. The two were up against the wall kissing, now.

"Yep, I'm getting my own room. Have fun. Wait, no. Please don't. I'll be next door. I don't want to hear ANYTHING." Sam grabbed his wallet to get a new room. Dean and Cas hovered over to the bed and Dean started taking off Cas' trenchcoat and shirt.

And with that, Sam slammed the door, slightly appalled.


End file.
